


you wouldn't believe the most amazing things

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Coming Back As We Are [23]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s04e14 I Do, Episode: s04e22 All or Nothing, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Not Rachel Friendly, Regionals, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The New Directions perform at Regionals, Rachel and Kurt talk, then Rachel and Blaine, and Mr. Schue almost gets married ("almost" being the key word).</p><p>So just another day in lives of Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. love is the whole and more than all

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Some Nights" by Fun.

_"Your words don't mean a thing_

_I'm not listening_

_They're just like water off my wings..."_

_-Little Mix,_ Wings

 

"Kurt!" [Kurt](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m83eduVHzx1rrahezo2_500.jpg) hears, and he turns to look across the lobby to find a blur of brown and blue heading at him. A moment later he gets bowled into by [Rachel Berry](http://assets.wornon.tv/uploads/2013/02/rachels-pink-lace-dress-wedding.jpg), who immediately wraps him in a hug.

"Rachel!" Kurt cries out, "How are you?"

"Great! And I'll be even better once I have my best gay back in New York with me! You're coming back to NYADA this year, right?"

He smiles and shakes his head. "I'm going to Baldwin-Wallace right here in Ohio, Rachel. Blaine's going to U of M to become a music and drama teacher.

"So you're staying in Ohio for him?" Rachel asks incredulously. "You're giving up your dreams for a _boy_?"

Kurt bristles. "He's not just ' _some_  boy _'_ , Rachel. He's the love of my life. _And_  I'm not just doing this for him. I'm doing this for me. I've changed, Rachel. New York isn't my dream anymore."

Before Rachel has a chance to respond Kitty and [Blaine](https://sothinky.files.wordpress.com/2012/11/screen-shot-2012-11-23-at-7-42-57-pm.png) come running up to them. Rachel gasps softly and Kurt remembers that she hasn't seen Blaine since before the attack. She hasn't seen him where he is now, happier and freer with a genuine grin on his face (and she _certainly_  hasn't seen him with so little gel in his hair).

"Hummel, the first team goes up in five minutes," Kitty says while Blaine takes in Rachel.

"Oh, hi, Rachel," he says, a little wary. Rachel is a force of nature- there's no way to tell how she's going to react. She might be completely supportive of everything or be obliviously mean.

Kitty raises an eyebrow and leans in towards Blaine. "So that's the infamous Rachel Berry, huh?" she whispers. "That's a bit underwhelming."

"You're friends with Santana 2.0, Blaine?" Rachel asks incredulously, and Kurt has to breathe out a small sigh. So it's going to be  _that_ Rachel today.

Blaine bristles. "Kitty's her own person, Rachel, and yes, she and Sam are my best friends. You have a problem with that?"

 _Whoa, Blaine,_ Kurt thinks.

Apparently Kitty picks up the same angry vibe coming off of Blaine as he does as she steps forward. "Well, we're going to go and get our seats." Kitty hooks her arm through Blaine's. "Don't worry, I'll make sure Blaine saves you a seat, Hummel."

Blaine grins, gives Kurt a quick peck on the cheek and then he and Kitty start to go, but a few moments later they hear Rachel’s shouted comment.

“Kurt, he lied to you! He's untrustworthy! How can you believe him?”

Two heads snap towards her, Kitty pulling away from Blaine, while a third freezes. The words pound through Blaine’s head, echoing painfully like his parents’ always did. Tears gather in his eyes as the words stab at his heart. He knows that they’re not right, that Kurt loves and trusts him, that the words shouldn’t _hurt_  as badly as they do-

But they do. They strike something raw, something not completely healed inside of him, and it hurts to think that people won’t trust him because of a mistake he made when his mind was screwed up. 

Kitty puts a hand on his shoulder, and he turns to look at her. She's facing Rachel, not him, and in her face he sees unbridled fury. For some strange reason that calms him down, brings him back. He turns all the way around to watch as Kurt and Kitty set in on Rachel, talking simultaneously.

“How dare you say that,” Kurt seethes, “How _dare_ -”

“You don’t know anything, Rachel Berry,” Kitty says, “You don’t know a goddamn thing-”

 "You don't what Blaine's gone through, what _we've_ gone through. It's not your place-"

"That's such a bitch thing to say. Those stories about you aren't exaggerated one bit, are they-"

"To judge him when you know _nothing._ I mean by Gaga, Rachel, could you be any less considerate-"

"Seriously, they say Kurt was as bad as you but you're at least twice as worse-"

"Guys, I appreciate it, but please stop," Blaine says, cutting off his best friend and his boyfriend. They both turn to look at him, twin expressions of confusion and left-over anger on their faces. "I think she gets the point, and frankly, she doesn't deserve you both in her face even if she's wrong." He looks past his friends to Rachel to find her staring at him with a strange look on her face. He takes a deep breath, stopping himself from making a comment, and instead gives Rachel a parting look. "Have a nice day, Rachel. I hope you learn not to judge people so hastily, but frankly I don't have much hope based on three years of self-centeredness."

Then he slips his arm through a snickering Kitty's arm and pulls her towards the auditorium, where the first faint strains of music can be heard.

 

The curtains come up, revealing a row of New Directions girls. Kurt takes a moment to admire his handiwork on their costumes: cropped [red military jackets over black d](https://voguemantra.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/39674_f4030d9b9ebec75fea315f59f71324bc_image1_zoom2.jpg)resses, black leggings tucked into high-heeled black leather combat boots, and all hair pulled back into sleek ponytails with differing makeup. They look flawless, intimidating, and beautiful. Kurt smiles- he doesn't need New York to show off his talent.

The music comes on a moment later and it has a lot more of a beat than Kurt's used to at competitions. Then the girls launch into "Oh No" by Marina and the Diamonds, moving along with the powerful music. Their movements are strong and pointed, almost robotic but still flowing easily.

_Brittany_

_Don't do love, don't do friends_

_I'm only after success_

_Don't need a relationship_

_I'll never soften my grip_

_Tina_

_Don't want cash, don't want card_

_Want it fast, want it hard_

_Don't need money, don't need fame_

_I just want to make a change_

_Brittany_

_I just wanna change_

_Tina_

_I just wanna change_

_Unique_

_I just wanna change_

_Kitty_

_I just wanna change_

_Marley_

_I just wanna change_

Unique struts forward in all of her diva glory. She is the only one with her hair not in a ponytail, a silver headband in her hair and totally rocking the look.

_ Unique  _

_I know exactly what I want and who I want to be_

_I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine_

_I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy_

_All Girls_

_Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh_

About halfway through the song the boys enter from both sides of the stage, stomping and dancing to the beat as well as providing harmonies. They're wearing red short sleeve button-downs, black jeans, and black combat boots. 

_Marley_

_One track mind, one track heart_

_If I fail, I'll fall apart_

_Maybe it is all a test_

_Cause I feel like I'm the worst_

_So I always act like I'm the best_

Kurt can't help but notice as Kitty strides forward that her singing and dancing is a bit more powerful than normal, more emotion put into the lyrics. It isn't that noticeable (Kitty was always great anyway), but it's still there.

_Kitty_

_If you are not very careful_

_Your possessions will possess you_

_TV taught me how to feel_

_Now real life has no appeal_

The girls form a line behind Brittany, and with each of their lines they slide out until Marley's at the very end, forming a diagonal line.

_Brittany_

_It has no appeal_

_Tina_

_It has no appeal_

_Unique_

_It has no appeal_

_Kitty_

_It has no appeal_

_Marley_

_It has no appeal_

_Brittany, Unique, and Sugar_

_I know exactly what I want and who I want to be_

_I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine_

_I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy_

_Girls and Boys_

_Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh_

_Girls_

_I'm gonna live, I'm gonna fly,_

_I'm gonna fail, I'm gonna die,_

_I'm gonna live, I'm gonna fly_

_Boys and Girls_

_I'm gonna fail, gonna die, die, die, die_

_Marley, Tina, and Kitty_

_I know exactly what I want and who I want to be_

_I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine_

_I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy_

_Girls and Boys_

_Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh_

_Boys_

_Da-da-dum..._

_Girls and Boys_

_Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh_

As the song ends the New Directions slide into place in two rows, the girls behind the boys, and everyone's smiles drop way into serious looks. The lights fade on the rest of them, a spotlight coming to rest on Blaine, who steps forward and begins to[ sing.](https://youtu.be/cbu4jP9JPRY)

_ Blaine _

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky ar_ _e like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_Wish right now_

Then he steps back as the piano music grows stronger, and the New Directions begin the simple choreography for this song. The two lines of New Directions move in and out of each other, girls and boys sliding past each other easily in slow movements. They dance around each other in circles, duos coming together, almost touching hands, and then moving back apart, and when Artie rolls forward and begins singing they begin trading in and out of groups of three.

_ Artie_

_Well she lives in a fairy tale_

_Somewhere too far for us to find_

_Forgotten the taste and smell_

_Of a world that she's left behind_

Ryder steps forward as Artie slowly turns and seamlessly fades back into the New Directions.

_Ryder_

_It's all about the exposure the lens I told her_

_The angles are all wrong now_

_She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

Ryder steps back, entering into the group as they fall into rows, and Jake steps forward.

_ Jake _

_Keep your feet on the ground_

_When your head's in the clouds_

Jake slides back into place and then all the guys step forward.

_All boys_

_Well go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_ Girls  _

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

_ Jake _

_Oh whoa_

_ Joe _

_Well you built up a world of magic_

_Because your real life is tragic_

_Yeah you built up a world of magic_

_ Jake _

_If it's not real_

_You can't hold it in your hand_

_You can't feel it with your heart_

_And I won't believe it_

_But if it's true_

_You can see it with your eyes_

_Oh, even in the dark_

_ Blaine _

_And that's where I want to be, yeah_

_ All boys _

_Go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

At the first "the castle" the boys spread out, and the girls slip in between them so they form one unbroken line. Then they begin clapping, and their smiles return.

_ New Directions _

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

_Ba da ba ba ba da ba ba_

_ Sam (New Directions)_

_Can we pretend that airplanes (Ba da ba ba da ba ba da)_

_In the night sky are like shooting stars? _(Ba da ba ba da ba ba da)__

_I could really use a wish right now_ _(Ba da ba ba da ba ba da)_

_Wish right now (Ba da ba ba da ba ba da)_

_Wish right now (Ba da ba ba ba ba ba ba)_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_ _(Ba da ba ba da ba ba da)_

 _In the night sky (_ _Ba da ba ba da ba ba da)_

 _Are like shooting stars? (Ba da ba ba ba ba ba ba)_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_(Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

_Ba da ba ba ba ba ba ba_

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

_Ba da ba ba ba ba ba ba)_

As the audience applauds, the last notes fading away, they all slide into a diagonal line.[ Blaine steps forward to begin the song](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjZzLi4kNfJAhVDHB4KHbOmCroQyCkIHjAA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DcseXI6xE1TQ&usg=AFQjCNGzXdyiM4c1GKKZYwOX2kvHLCtskg), and then the New Directions launch into the choreography that Brittany and Jake worked out with a few suggestions from Finn. Kurt can't help but draw parallels between this performance and the Don't Stop Believing performance that started it all- from multiple points in the choreography to the red shirts, everything draws him back to that simpler time. It was only a few years ago but so much has changed since then.

Four years ago Kurt was a closeted, cynical diva who had a growing crush on a football player and a dream to leave Lima and never look back. Now he has come out, found the love of his life, made it through hell and back, and has grown into someone far more mature and happier with himself than his fifteen-year-old-self ever could have imagined. He's still in Lima, has left New York for good, and has traded Broadway for the Westerville Community Theatre. Instead of designing red carpet looks for the stars he's designing costumes for his former glee club, watching a group of squabbling teenagers transform into something extraordinary.

And he wouldn't change it for the world.

_Blaine with New Directions_

_Some nights, I stay up, cashing in my bad luck_

_Some nights, I call it a draw_

_Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle_

_Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off_

_Jake with New Directions (Blaine with New Directions)_

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_

_Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh_

_(Oh, whoa) What do I stand for?_

_(Oh, whoa) What do I stand for?_

_Ryder_

_Most nights, I don't know_

_Anymore_

_Joe with New Directions_

_Oh, oh whoa, oh woah, oh_

_Oh, oh whoa, oh woah, oh_

_Blaine with Sam (New Directions)_

_This is it, boys, this is war (Oh, oh whoa)_

_What are we waiting for? (Oh whoa)_

_Why don't we break the rules already? (Oh)_

_Jake with Ryder (New Directions)_

_I was never one to believe the hype (Oh, oh whoa)_

_Save that for the black and white (Oh whoa)_

_Try twice as hard and I'm half as liked (Oh)_

_But here they come again to jack my style_

_Kitty_

_That's alright_

_Marley_

_That's alright_

_Kitty with Marley (Kitty)_

_(I found a) martyr in my bed tonight_

_Stops my bones from wondering_

_Just who I, who I, who I am_

_Oh, who am I?_

_Hmmm_

_Marley (Kitty)_

_Who am I? (Mmh)_

_Who am I?_

_Blaine with New Directions (Blaine)_

_(Well) some nights, I wish that this all would end_

_Cause I could use some friends for a change_

_Ryder with New Directions (Joe with New Directions)_

_And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again_

_Some nights, I always win (I always win)_

_Jake with New Directions_

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_

_Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh_

_Sam with New Directions (New Directions)_

_(Oh, woah) What do I stand for?_

_(Oh, woah) What do I stand for?_

_Sam_

_Most nights_

_I don't know_

_Marley_

_Oh, come on_

_Joe (Marley)_

_So this is it?_

_I sold my soul for this?_

_Washed my hands of that for this? (Oh my, my)_

_I missed my mom and dad for this? (Oh my)_

_Tina (Marley)_

_(Oh, come on) When I see stars, when I see_

_When I see stars, that's all they are (Oh, come on)_

_And when I hear songs (Oh my, my)_

_They sound like a swan (Oh my)_

_Ryder_

_So come on (Jake: Oh, come on) (Kitty: Come on) (Marley: Oh, come on)_

_Blaine and Sam (New Directions)_

_Well, that is it, guys, that is all (Oh, oh whoa)_

_Five minutes in and I'm bored again (Oh whoa)_

_Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands (Oh)_

_Jake and Ryder (New Directions)_

_This one is not for the folks at home (Oh, oh whoa)_

_Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go (Oh whoa)_

_Who the heck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun? (Oh)_

_Kitty_

_My heart is breaking for my sister_

_And the con that she called "love"_

_And then I look into my nephew's eyes_

_Marley_

_Man, you wouldn't believe_

_The most amazing things_

_That can come from_

_Some terrible lies, yeah, ah woah_

_Oh, ah, yeah, ah, oh whoa_

_Blaine with New Directions_

_Oh_

_Tina_

_Oh whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Kitty_

_Oh, whoa_

_Oh whoa_

_Kitty and Tina (New Directions)_

_The other night, you wouldn't believe (Oh, oh whoa)_

_The dream I just had about you and me (Oh whoa)_

_I called you up, but we'd both agree (Oh)_

_Marley_

_Oh, come on_

_Joe (New Directions)_

_It's for the best you didn't listen (Oh, oh whoa)_

_Marley_

_Yeah_

_Joe (New Directions)_

_It's for the best we get our distance, oh! (Oh whoa, oh)_

_Marley_

_Oh come on_

And then they finish in the same form they started in- a diagonal line down the stage- but with their right hands raised in the air. Applause roars in the crowd, the audience rising from their seats and clapping enthusiastically.

The win is a sure thing.


	2. we slip and slide as we fall in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I don't write smut, though the smut here is heavily implied. I hope the rest of the chapter makes up for it!
> 
> Links in story are to their outfits (Blaine's is my favorite by far, even though I love them all).
> 
> Also, beware of teeth-rotting fluff and Rachel not knowing when to just stop talking.

The wedding is, put nicely, a complete and utter disaster.

But, thankfully, there are some perks.

After Ms. Pillsbury runs out of the wedding, there are a few hours between the wedding and the reception.

Things get...interesting. 

***

Blaine wakes up in an unfamiliar bed feeling pleasantly sated. He turns over onto his side to find [Kurt](http://25.media.tumblr.com/cb6ea439394ef57b225146b3536f7c5a/tumblr_mia4lpufts1qgfb58o3_250.gif) sitting on the sofa watching tv, already dressed (save for his tie and suit jacket).

"Good evening, honey," Kurt says, and Blaine smiles. "Did you have a good nap?"

"Fantastic. Did we really...?"

"Yeah," Kurt says, a far-off smile on his face.

Blaine smiles. "So it wasn't a dream then?"

"Nope," Kurt says, popping the P. He looks over at Blaine and grins, the dreamy look on his face disappearing. "C'mon, you silly head, you've slept long enough. We've got to go to the reception."

Blaine pouts. "The wedding didn't actually happen, do we _have_ to go to the reception?"

"We have a duet, remember, and our friends are expecting us there too. And besides, it's an opportunity for dancing, right?"

Blaine grins as he gets out of bed and pulls on his slacks and suit jacket, straightening his shirt and tying his tie. Thank goodness he'd remembered to bring his glasses to Regionals and the wedding along with his [suit](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/3e/b4/5c/3eb45cad1341e03200e209b2169e5016.jpg)\- one of his contacts had folded up and he'd had to take it out.

*

They get to the reception a little late as they're held up in the car with a...delay. [Mercedes](http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120406202011/glee/images/6/6c/Mercedes_jones.jpg) catches them and brings them in after she catches them in car making out. Instead of berating them she just grins and teases them about needing her two arm gays as they scramble out, cheeks flushed and clothing a bit rumpled. Then the three of them head into the venue and Mercedes drops them off at the stage.

Blaine and Kurt's duet is first, which Blaine is happy about. Already on a high from his second 'first' time, he's ready to sing a duet with the love of his life and then go dance.

_When I'm with you baby_

_I go out of my head_

_And I just can't get enough_

_And I just can't get enough_

_All the things you do to me_

_And everything you said_

_I just can't get enough_

_And I just can't get enough_

_We slip and slide as we fall in love_

_And I just can't seem to get enough of_

Blaine and [Kurt](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/5e/be/d0/5ebed0ab6f7563520428738cccebda55.jpg) perform their duet with plenty of enthusiasm and heart-eyes and even people who don't know them personally (so a few of Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury's relatives) can tell that they are head-over-heels for each other.

They finish to scatteed applause from those who are paying attention to the stage and then get down from the stage, trading places with Marley, Kitty, and Patrick.

Then, as [Marley](http://41.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbjsdmIwHi1qeds6ko1_r1_500.jpg) and [Kitty](http://www.shopyourtv.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/kitty-mint-dress.png) begin singing _Shake It Out_ by Florence + the Machine with [Patrick](https://i.vimeocdn.com/video/177602077_640.jpg) providing the instrumentals, [Rachel](http://assets.wornon.tv/uploads/2013/02/rachels-pink-lace-dress-wedding.jpg) comes up to Blaine and Kurt. Instantly Blaine's good mood drops and he's on edge. From the reception he got from Rachel at Sectionals earlier he's not particularly eager to have another conversation with the petite singer. She can be even meaner than Kitty at her worst and Blaine's not looking forward to having such a great day (Regionals win and finally reaching that level of intimacy with Kurt again!) crushed by her and her 'helpful' comments.

_Regrets collect like old friends_

_Here to relive your darkest moments_

_I can see no way, I can see no way_

"Hey, Kurt, do you mind letting Blaine and I talk? I talked to Mercedes and I think I may need to apologize for a few of the comments I made earlier."

Blaine and Kurt exchange a glance, and Blaine nods. Kurt lets go of Blaine's hand and Kurt says, "I'm going to go talk to Mercedes and catch up with her." He and Blaine exchange a quick kiss before Kurt heads off.

Blaine turns to Rachel. "So, Rachel, what would you like to talk about?"

"Like I said, Mercedes made me aware that some of things I said earlier may have been construed as slightly offensive."

Blaine resists the urge to sigh. He really doesn't want to listen to Rachel try her hardest to avoid admitting that she's made a mistake. Blaine is a _very_ mild-tempered person (a fact that his friends find irritating and hopeful in equal measure) but something about Rachel Berry irks him.

"So?" He prompts.

_And I've been a fool and I've been blind_

_I can never leave the past behind_

 "Well, I would like you to know that I was just looking out for Kurt's self-interest," she starts out, and this time Blaine actually does let out a small sigh. Here is Rachel's justification of her actions. Blaine knows from Tina's stories to the newbies that Rachel did the same thing to Rachel last year when it came to Nationals- how she convinced Tina to stop trying for a solo that there should have been auditions for.

He resists the urge to sigh, because he knows that in some Rachel-biased way she was looking out for his boyfriend even if that meant her saying such things about him that Kitty and Kurt took offense to. Because she does have a point- he  _did_ lie to Kurt when it came to that night in New York, so even if she had everything else wrong she at least had good enough reason to say what she did.

He nods. "I guess I understand."

She smiles at him, and Blaine gives her a weak smile in return. She doesn't seem to notice the lackluster quality of his smile, however, and says, obviously trying not to be awkward, "So...Kitty? She's your best friend?"

"Her and Sam, yes," Blaine replies, "They've both helped me a lot. I'm glad that she found Patrick, her boyfriend. She deserves someone who cares for her as much as she cares for me and the rest of the New Directions."

_All of his questions, such a mournful sound_

_Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground_

"Is that the boy up onstage with her and Marley?"

Blaine nods. Rachel smiles. "They make a cute couple."

"So how's...um, what's her name...oh, the cross-dressing Mercedes?"

Blaine isn't close to Unique but no. Just...no. "Rachel, Unique is a woman. A beautiful, wonderful, gorgeous, talented  _woman_. She is _not_ a cross-dressing Mercedes rip-off- she is her own unique  _woman._ I was willing to take your comments about me lying down, but not that. Rachel, that's offensive and wrong. You need to  _shut your mouth_  now before you say something offensive about another of my friends."

Rachel stares at him, bug-eyed, as Kurt walks over to them. "Have a great day, Rachel," Blaine says briskly, and then grabs a bewildered Kurt's arm and walks off. "I can't believe her," Blaine seethes, "She just doesn't know when to stop, does she?"

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_

_So shake him off, oh whoa_

_And I am done with my graceless heart_

_So tonight I'm going to cut it out and then restart_

"No, she's always lacked a filter as well as common sense," Kurt replies.

"I don't want to be mean, but I'm  _really_ glad that your brother broke up with her," Blaine says.

Kurt smiles. "So am I," he says, "Finn's better off without her. Finn's a really nice, down-to-earth guy and he never would have been happy with her in New York, watching her star take off when all he wanted to do was a quiet life. She and Finn just weren't meant to be."

"I know a couple that's meant to be," Blaine says with a smile, taking Kurt's hand to pull him in to dance. 

"I can definitely second that," Kurt replies, and soon enough they're dancing with everyone else. 

_And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't_

_So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road_

_And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope_

*

Later on, a few numbers later, Finn, Sam, Artie, and Mr. Schue start singing  _The Longest Time._

When the song first starts Blaine is still by Kitty and Sam, having just finished dancing to a rendition of _Man I Feel Like A Woman_ by Mercedes and Santana. As soon as he recognizes the song, though, he excuses himself from Kitty and Sam and heads over to Kurt, who was standing next to the refreshment table and talking to Mr. Schue's mother, Jeanne.

_If you said goodbye to me tonight_

_There would still be music left to write_

"Excuse me," Blaine says with a grin, "But may I have this dance?"

Jeanne waves them on with a smile, and Kurt smiles and says, "Yes."

Blaine walks Kurt out onto the dance floor, hand in hand, and then they slide into the proper position. It's just like Prom Blaine's sophomore year, his left hand in Kurt's right and his other arm wrapped around Kurt's side, but it's far more comfortable. He feels more comfortable in Kurt's arms now than he did two years ago (not that Kurt's ever made him feel uncomfortable, but he's definitely more comfortable with himself now, so maybe that's it).

"I love you," Kurt says, and Blaine smiles at him. "There's no place I'd rather be than right here in your arms."

"Me too," Blaine says, honesty shining through his tone. 

_Once I thought my innocence was gone_

_Now I know that happiness goes on_

_That's where you found me_

_When you put your arms around me_


End file.
